Solid Ground
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and thirty-two: Shelby doesn't know why she needs to go to the hospital in the middle of Regionals... not at first. A/N ADDED ON END


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th cycle. Now cycle 12!_

* * *

**"Solid Ground"  
Shelby & Quinn**

She had no idea what had come over her. She'd went out to her car, leaving her confused choir behind, and driven to the hospital. She didn't know what would happen when she got there, she didn't even know what would happen when she got there; she didn't even know why she was going… Something in her just screamed 'get yourself there.'

When she arrived, she could see the rest of New Directions packing into their bus, heading back to the theater no doubt. She waited until they were gone before getting out of her car, moving into the hospital. Something in her heart felt like… something was about to change for her; she didn't even feel that about getting the regionals win, loss, whatever…

She made her way up, unsure where she would find what she sought, but then… She spotted the blonde in the bathrobe, standing with one of the boys, still in costume… They stood at the window, looking into the nursery. She stood back for a moment, sensing the two were having a private moment.

She could see something in the girl, even from this distance… She could understand what was going through her mind, she'd felt it all herself once upon a time. One thing that differed of course was that where she had never gotten to hold her baby, barely even gotten to see her… Quinn had been granted both those chances. Seeing the way she looked through that window, it left Shelby wondering if that was that much better of a memory to have to hang on to…

After a moment, she'd finally stepped up to the window, looking in at the newborns. It filled her still with more warmth. It didn't take too long to find the one that belonged to them… She had those wide, wondering eyes… It pulled at her heart with both hands in one instant. She asked them her name, and the boy volunteered it… Beth.

Puck went off for air, which left Shelby alone with Quinn, looking in at baby Beth. "How are you feeling?" Shelby asked her.

"Exhausted…" she breathed out. Shelby just looked at her; she wasn't speaking of the birth alone, as the cause to her exhaustion.

"You'll get through it," Shelby promised, tipping her head. "Trust me." Quinn closed her eyes, nodding.

"She doesn't feel like she's mine anymore… She was inside me until not long ago… Now she's on the other side of a window and…" she quieted. Shelby looked in at the baby girl… now she knew; she knew why she was there, and she felt a strange kind of fear take hold of her.

"So you're giving her up then," she guessed out loud. Quinn was silent for a moment, but she nodded. "I'm sure she's going to a good family," Shelby assured her. "Right?" Quinn shrugged absently.

"I thought I had more time," she admitted. "This whole time, I just… I couldn't figure it out. I was supposed to give her to Mr. Schuester and his wife, but then that fell through. Then, I… I actually thought I would be able to keep her… then not… Now my mother kicked my father out. She made a nursery," she wiped at her eyes, breathing out. Shelby hesitated, took a couple steps toward her.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, inciting her to find her truth. Quinn looked back at little Beth.

"How did you do it?" she asked Shelby. "How do I walk away? I know I need to let her go, but then I…" She didn't know what to say. Shelby got it.

"You just do it," she told her. Quinn's arms reached to wrap around herself. "I spent nine months preparing myself for that moment, but it was still that much harder when it actually time to just leave the hospital, on my own… especially later," she spoke the last part mostly to herself, though it drew Quinn's attention. Shelby looked back at her. Neither said a word at first, even though it was showing on Quinn's face that she was starting to think about what Shelby had been thinking about as well. Shelby looked back at her, unsure how to actually say… it.

"Do you… have kids?" Quinn asked then. Shelby paused, unsure, before explaining.

"No. I can't," she revealed. Quinn was asking with her eyes 'But Rachel?' Shelby looked back to the newborns in the nursery. "Few years ago," she stated, letting Quinn understand the rest. "Missed my shot, couldn't know…"

"You're not here for yourself… You came to see me," Quinn stated. Shelby looked at her, breathing out.

"I didn't know why I came," she started, looking ahead. "Look, I'm not asking you to decide right away, I understand how important it is. I can give her a good life if you'll let me." There was some silence, and Shelby figured she was about to get firmly turned down. It was all kind of abrupt…

"You're not going to turn her into a Vocal Adrenaline girl, are you?" Shelby chuckled, looking back at her, shaking her head. Quinn paused. "I… I need to think about it." Before Shelby could reply – her heart had just given a good pump – Puck returned, looking to Quinn.

"Mr. Schue just called… I don't have to go if you want me to…"

"Go," Quinn shook her head, leaning in almost in acknowledgment that she was standing with their competition. "You call me to say what happened, okay?" Shelby looked down, biting back the smirk at having heard. She looked back up, seeing the young father staring back through the glass… He knew this was the last he'd see of the baby girl.

"I'll drive you back," Shelby offered and Puck accepted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, which she silently offered out to Quinn. Puck watched the transaction without a word, following the woman out of the hospital. The ride was just as silent, which she imagined was equal parts current emotions of rivalry and grief.

Once they got back to their respective clubs, the hospital was pushed to the back of her mind, needing to return to her role as choir director Miss Corcoran instead of Shelby the potential mom. Soon she was celebrating, out with her club, victorious once more.

It wasn't until later that she saw her phone, and the small envelope icon showing a message. When she opened the voicemail though, she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Corcoran? It's Quinn… from New Directions. I thought about your offer… I… I'm in."

THE END

_A/N: To reviewer Anna: Did they sign the papers right there in the story? No... Also, if you'll notice there is a period of time between when Shelby put the idea to Quinn, and when she actually accepted, at which time Puck would have been informed. I am well aware of his part in it, but that was not the focus of the story, and that's why it is not featured. [Had to explain this here since there was no option for me to reply to you elsewhere]_


End file.
